Backlashed
by CNJ
Summary: Takes place after "Karate Kid 3"...Lucille is caught in a terrific struggle as she realizes that women are not treated as equals in her job as a data entry clerk. Does she have the courage to fight back? Meanwhile, Daniel is going through college...
1. 1

Ever wonder what happened to Daniel LaRusso after the third _Karate Kid_ movie? And to his mom, Lucille? I've seen all three of the _Karate Kid_ movies and they were good; I liked both Daniel and Lucille; they're an enchanting, funny pair!

I always felt the second two movies didn't do justice to Lucille's character, so this story is mostly about Lucille, even though Daniel and Mr. Miyagi play a significant role as well as a friend of Lucille's that I add in here.

Just a disclaimer that Daniel and Lucille LaRusso, Mr. Miyagi and any other characters KK fans recognize are not the creation of the current author, but belong solely to Columbia Pictures and producer John Avildson.

The current author is making no cash off this and this is solely for entertainment only. Lucille's friend, Alicia and the rest of the characters do belong to the current author and have been copyrighted. Sooo, here's where Daniel and Lucille LaRusso's lives pick up after KK3. Enjoy, all KK fans!

**Backlashed**

_By_: CNJ

PG-13

_**Prologue**_

**Lucille**:

It was so good seeing my darling son after three months! Daniel was there at the airport when I got back from New Jersey after seeing Uncle Louis through a scary bout of emphysema.

"Mom!" he called.

"Daniel!" I rushed up and we hugged for a long minute. I stroked his dark wavy hair and just enjoyed the feel of his soft warm body a minute. Almost seventeen, I thought as we walked out of the airport arm-in-arm. He was now as tall as I was at five-four. It was hard to believe he was almost a man. It was early December and his birthday was coming up on December sixteenth.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for the match this year," I told him once we got into his car. "But congratulations on it. Mr. Miyagi tells me how wonderful you were."

"It's all right," Daniel pulled the 1960 bright yellow convertible out into the early evening traffic of Los Angeles. It was getting dark. "I know Mr. Miyagi...always thinks I'm great, but..." he seemed to drift into troubled thoughts. I reached out and stroked his arm. "I guess he didn't tell you that I was in tears at one point and almost gave up. Mike really had me scared."

"Oh, Daniel, I'm so sorry," I said softly.

"How's Uncle Louis?"

"Better. He still has it, but he's up and moving around now. Daniel...how're you feeling now?"

Daniel was quiet a minute. "I guess better. They're off my back for good now."

I knew from his letters that the past few months had been hard on him. I'd flown to New Jersey to care for Uncle Louis while Daniel stayed with his friend, Mr. Miyagi.

Mr. Miyagi is in his early seventies, is Japanese, and taught my son karate last fall when some of the bigger boys harassed him in school.

I felt a small pang of guilt when I remembered that until last year my son and I had lived in Newark. Ever since he was ten, it had just been the two of us.

His father and my husband, Frank had died and I was struggling to make ends meet in a receptionist job there.

Then the company started to lay off its workers and I feared that my job would be next. So I applied for other jobs and one offer came through. I thought it would be in New York, but when I took the job, it was moved to southern California. It was with computers doing light typing for various restaurant orders.

So I took the job and my son and I packed up our rickety old station wagon and drove west since I was really getting desperate with cash and couldn't even afford plane tickets. It was hard on both of us saying good-bye to friends and neighbors we'd known most of our lives, but made it west.

My son came face-to-face with a gang of bullies who called themselves the Cobras or something inane like that and I'm sorry to say that they made last fall hell for him. It hurt me so much when he came home in tears and it was more painful when he'd have bruises and try to convince me that they were accidents.

But then things started to look up when Daniel met Mr. Miyagi, the maintenance guy at our apartment. Mr. Miyagi became a grandfather figure to my son and taught him karate.

I guess someone from the Cobras challenged my son to a fight because my son entered a karate match and won. My son reassures me that it wasn't my fault that he had such a hard time with them last year, but still I feel a twinge of guilt just remembering the hell he went through.

I never told Daniel that my job in Newark had been in jeopardy and or really how tight with money we were...and still are in a way.

Last summer, I'd gone to Fresno to train for a management position. I'm hoping I can make it to office manager and get better pay, because the data entry I'm doing now is still just barely making it.

We'd had to live in a rather run-down apartment until it closed down at the end of the summer. I'd been in Newark caring for Louis at the time and Daniel, who'd been in Japan with Mr. Miyagi, had gone to live with him. Now we were headed to Mr. Miyagi's place.

"...and he give me big hug," Mr. Miyagi chuckled as he stroked Daniel's back as we ate dinner.

I smiled and Daniel managed a sheepish grin. Mr. Miyagi is very reserved and it was hard to imagine him hugging anyone. They'd also told me that they'd opened up a bonsai shop. Daniel was going to start college this year, but decided to put it off until next year.

"I'll show it to you tomorrow," Daniel promised. "Miyagi's Little Trees. It's starting to bring in money now."

Boy, was I proud of my son! He'd paid to help Mr. Miyagi get started on this shop and helped with sales.

Mr. Miyagi had gone to sleep at around ten and by eleven, I was getting ready to go to sleep myself. In two more days, I had to go back to work after my leave of absence.

Daniel and Mr. Miyagi were headed back to work at the bonsai shop tomorrow afternoon. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when a soft knock sounded at the door.

"It's me." Daniel said softly.

"Come in..." He did and took out his toothbrush to brush his teeth. As we finished brushing our teeth, ran brushes through our hair, I watched our reflections in the mirror.

We both have the same wavy hair, the same large brown eyes, the same thick rather straight brows, and the same mouth. But Daniel has his dad's nose and hair color.

My hair is one shade lighter than my son's and has a hint of red while Daniel and Frank had the same dark brown hair. It's funny how Daniel and I look alike, yet don't look alike.

I'd just put my brush away when I noticed Daniel was staring at his reflection with a worried look in his dark eyes, then his brows scrunched together in a frown and his mouth drooped as he turned away and headed to his room.

"Daniel..." I called softly as he sat on the bed. "Is something wrong, honey?"

"No..." he shrugged. "Well...sort of...I was thinking...about stuff that happened..."

"It seems like you handled it well," I told him, coming in a kissing his forehead. Daniel's eyes wandered over to my face. "You went through a confusing time and came through it like a trooper."

"Did I...I'm not so sure breaking someone nose was coming through all right..." Daniel voice caught.

He'd told me in one letter how he'd accidentally broken some guy's nose and had been wracked by guilt. And I could tell he was still feeling guilty about it even now. Oh, my son looked so vulnerable, and a little sad.

"Heeey, heeey...." I whispered. "I know it's been hard. You did apologize for that and it was a simple mistake you made." I gave him a hug and stroked his back. He hugged back.

"Thanks, Mom...I guess..." he whispered back.

I then headed to the room I was staying in which is across from his and we started to change into our nightshirts.

"Mom...even though I still lay awake some nights and feel so sorry for some of the stuff I did, it was Mr. Miyagi who told me that we're strong. Remember I wrote you about the bonsai tree being wrecked?"

"Yes."

"It's back and Mr. Miyagi and I re-planted it before the tournament. As we were planting it, I closed my eyes and felt a little more peaceful than I had in a long time...not so troubled, even though I was still torn up by that awful guilt."

"You realize that the blame lay with that Mike Barnes and Terry Silver and Kreese for the bonsai, right?" I asked.

"I guess...intellectually I guess I do," Daniel pulled on the big loose jersey he used as sleepwear.

I pulled off my bra and rolled down the big old ragged dress that served as my nightgown. Daniel leaned out into the hall.

"But I guess an emotional part..." he paused and his mouth started to droop again and he fought to keep it from going down. My mouth does the same thing when I'm sad; both of our mouths droop when we're troubled and when we cry.

"...I still beat myself up with the guilt," Daniel finished sadly. I came over and we hugged again.

"It'll take some time, but it'll heal," I stroked his thick hair. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"G'night..." he mumbled into my chest, then we headed to bed.

It felt weird sleeping in Mr. Miyagi's house. I lay awake with thoughts running through my mind.

I felt sorry too just thinking about what my son had gone through. Some emotional part of me wonders what I could have done differently.

Should I really have taken my son and moved out here? An intellectual common-sense part of me says yes, otherwise I would have been unemployed and maybe wound up losing our Newark apartment.

But an emotional part of me tells me that if we hadn't come out here, Daniel wouldn't have run into those guys and been the butt of so much cruelty.

But then Daniel wouldn't have met Mr. Miyagi either and gotten the chance to go to Japan. That had been his first trip ever out of the United States. It took a while to drift off to sleep.

Hope you all enjoyed this epilogue; there'll be more later!


	2. 2

Kind of a short chapter here, just a filler more to get Daniel and Lucille into their own places. It's a brief calm before the storm...

**Backlashed**

_By_: CNJ

PG-13

2

**Lucille**:

"Last box..." Daniel grunted under his breath. "There!"

We set the last box down into Daniel's new apartment six months later. Actually, he'd be sharing this apartment with two friends of his and they'd split the rent three ways.

We'd spent the day moving Daniel's things in. We were so glad it was done now, so we sat and rested on one of the bigger boxes.

Next week would be my turn; I had found an apartment too. It resembled our old South Seas apartment, but it seemed comfortable and I didn't need a lot of space.

I still hadn't heard anything about a possible promotion, but I figured it would take some time for a position in the management to open up after I'd gone through training last summer. The most I could do was just keep checking into it every once in a while.

"Wow, that's the first step," Daniel took off his bandanna and wiped sweat off his forehead.

"One down and a few more to go," I agreed.

Next it would be unpacking everything, then next week, Daniel would help me move my things into my apartment, then we'd unpack my things there.

We were both glad to be able to get back on our own. Mr. Miyagi had been more than generous in letting us stay at his house after the South Seas apartment closed down.

Daniel and I unpacked most of his things, then we went out to grab a bite and a cool drink.

Daniel told me about some of the classes he was hoping to get into in the fall and I told him about two management positions that had come up that I would apply for.

"We're heading forward, Mom," Daniel sipped his Gatorade. "Finally, I'm starting college and you'll be landing a management job soon and making a better salary."

"I hope my job works out," I put in.

My current job as a date entry clerk for Rocket Computers barely paid the rent and necessities and my car was so old it was breaking down at times.

"It will, Mom," Daniel's large brown eyes looked into mine and we held hands a minute. People have told us that we have the same eyes, shape and color.

After taking a year off after graduating from high school, Daniel was starting his first year in college.

He'd earned enough money from helping Mr. Miyagi start his bonsai shop that now he could afford the tuition and books as well as the rent. He'd still work there part-time while taking classes. "We have a new start now, Mom."

"To us..." I held up my glass and we clicked glasses.

"To us..." Daniel added and we sipped. Daniel is a son to be so proud of.

More later!


	3. 3

**Backlashed**

_By_: CNJ

PG-13

3

_Almost a year later_...

**Lucille**:

I don't know why I felt so uneasy at this meeting. Was it because we women were on one side while the men, who were mostly managers, were on the other? I don't know.

Charles then introduced what the new idea was for the restaurants and then called on Gary Branway, who I guess had thought up the idea.

But as he stood and proudly unfolded it, my stomach felt queasy and I had a strange feeling as the idea sounded very familiar. It was familiar because it was my idea, not his.

But I could only just sit in silent horror as he took credit for what I'd come up with. Vera Moles and Helene Vanner, who sat on either side of me, glanced at me since they knew that it had been my idea, something that would make restaurant orders run more smoothly.

As Gary spoke, I saw him look my way and his eyes became hard, then he looked away from me. I got the feeling he was daring me to speak out.

He didn't need to worry, because I didn't have the nerve. Once Gary was done, the men clapped. Some of the women did and I forced a weak smile, but I was close to tears.

It wasn't just this idea stolen. There was something really wrong with the way all the women were treated here. Was it really an accident that the women were all data entry clerks while the men started off in data entry, but then moved up? Why? I wondered over and over as the meeting adjourned and we headed out.

"...Lucy, Lucy, why didn't you speak up?" Anne Speacher sat beside me as I tried to eat my fettucini. But I couldn't force it down because my stomach was in knots.

"I'm too chicken..." I muttered.

"It was your idea and Gary just stole it from you!" Anne huffed as she dug into her salad. "I tell you, the women here are considered second-class citizens. I really think you need to tell that bastard off and maybe sue."

"I can't." I gave up trying to eat and pushed it across the table toward her.

"Yeah, you can. Sure, Gary might get bent out of shape, but you've got to fight for your idea."

"I just can't. I have enough problems, Anne."

"Oh, Lucy..." Anne sighed softly as she continued eating.

I did have more than enough problems to deal with and the last thing I needed was to get into a mess with the management. Just then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gary pass the lounge and as he did so, he looked over at me with a cold, cold smile of victory.

God, his blue eyes were so chilly that my hands started to shake and my stomach tightened. I knew if I tried to speak up, Gary would really make life hell for me.

My hands still shook after he passed and I clenched them together to stop them from shaking. Anne looked over at me sympathetically and put her hand over mine.

"Don't worry, Lucille, don't worry..." she whispered. "We'll find a way to get it back..."

I shook my head, feeling more and more down.

I headed home, feeling defeated. I knew what was happening was wrong, but I couldn't fight it. Lack of power. And I was still stuck in data entry.

I sat in my old station wagon a long minute, then started it. Or tried to. Oh...God! I thought as the engine didn't catch. Oh, God, oh, God.

It had been doing this more and more and whenever it did that, I needed someone to push it to get it started.

But I was by myself now and didn't see anyone in the parking lot. I sat a minute, fighting back tears.

_Come on, LaRusso, don't start blubbering right here_, I told myself.

I tried several more times with no success. I then pulled the keys out because I was dangerously close to bawling my head off.

"Need help?" Vera Moles stood by my car on the way to hers. I nodded.

"It's...kind of embarrassing," I whispered.

"I bet you need someone to push to get the spark going, right?" she guessed.

"You're right..." I stared a minute, surprised.

"I'm pretty strong; I can push." Vera offered, getting in back of the car. Sure enough, with her help, we got it started.

"Thank you so much, Vera," I let out my breath.

"No problem," she said as she headed toward her car. "My brother used to have a car like yours and it did that a lot."

It was almost dark by the time I was halfway home and that's when I noticed that part of that way was through a rather dark isolated area. I began to feel nervous just looking around.

What if the car breaks down here? I wondered fearfully. The thought of being stuck here made my hands shake and my stomach knot up again.

I was grateful I made it home this time. But what about if I didn't? I worried as I let myself into the apartment. I couldn't afford another car now, not on my salary. And I couldn't afford to have my car fixed; the one time I asked the mechanic a few years back, he told me it wouldn't be worth as much as just junking it and getting a new car.

I pitched a macaroni mix into the oven and headed to my room to change. I let the macaroni cook for its usual time, but for some reason when I went to eat it, it was rubbery.

Great, I thought. Just fantastic. Having a ruined dinner to top off my lousy day made me feel like going to bed early.

I was in bed reading and worrying about the car and the job when Daniel called. He's in college and lives with two roommates. We talked a while and it made me feel a little better.

"Mom...you sound a little down," Daniel told me. "Is anything wrong?" Should I tell him what's been going on at work? I wondered.

"I guess....just a rough day," I turned over. "I'll be all right." Daniel's very sensitive and picks up on people's moods easily.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Daniel said softly. "Well...I hope tomorrow's better."

I'm not so sure, I thought after we hung up and I went to brush my teeth. I got the toothpaste on the brush, but as I turned on the faucet, water splatted over the sink and all over the floor.

"Damn..." I muttered, realizing that the faucet was broken.

I turned the water off in a hurry before there was even a bigger mess in the bathroom, then backed up and slammed my hip into the toilet. My hip really didn't hurt much, but my stomach sure did.

My stomach which had been in knots most of today now tightened in painful spasms. Tears came to my eyes and this time I couldn't fight them back.

I dropped the toothbrush into the sink, tears spilling over my face and feeling so discouraged about life that I had to sit. So I slumped down into the toilet and just bawled.

It could have been an hour; it could have been ten minutes, but I just really bawled like a baby for what seemed like the longest time.

My life was becoming a wreck and I didn't know what to do about it. The women at work were relegated to second-class positions and my idea had been stolen, but I was too chicken to stand up to it; my car was breaking down on me more and more and the damn faucet was falling apart.

I kept crying until I was exhausted and a little numb. I guess crying had done my stomach some good because had relaxed some and the pain had faded. Rubbing it, I headed to bed.

I woke up an hour before my alarm went off the next morning and had an hour to lie there feeling miserable. It wasn't even light out yet, but I couldn't go back to sleep.

How the hell was I going to face Gary today after what he'd done? I couldn't go back to sleep, so I got up and the thought of facing work made my stomach tighten again. I had to face work, because I certainly couldn't afford to just quit. I was barely making the rent as it was.

All I could manage that morning was tea and even that made my edgy stomach rebel. I then remembered the condition of my car and rushed out early to catch the bus. It took almost an hour to get there. By car it had been twenty minutes or so.

When I got there, I found a note on my desk. _Thank_ _you_, _Lucille, for the inspiration for the FANTASTIC idea I had! _it said. _Be sure you keep it between you and me and you won't have trouble_. _Gary_. Oh, God.

My stomach tightened more as I crumpled the note and stuffed it into my desk. My heart banged in fear as I pulled the lists of restaurant orders for the day and began typing them into the computer.

Later as I was headed on a lunch break and wondering if my stomach could handle the light lunch of crackers I had, I heard someone arguing down the hall. "...don't think we know what's going on here, but we women do!" it was Anne Speacher.

"What is going on..." I heard Charles Bell's voice. "Is that there is a lot of low morale and bad attitudes going on here and yours is one of them."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Anne exploded. "You think I don't notice that it's the women who are stuck in data entry while you guys are promoted ahead of us! Lucille, Vera, and I have trained about a dozen guys who started _AFTER_ us with less education and experience, yet they're above us as office managers! I could take you to court for this!"

"Oh, yes, go right ahead and try it," Charles said smoothly. "If you can spare the expense, not to mention, unwanted publicity and slander. Hey, a lot of these guys have fragile egos and if you ruffle their feathers...who know what they'll do? You know, I won't be able to stop them. So think twice about accusing this company of alleged sex discrimination."

I was shaking just hearing this. I could see why none of the women were willing to really fight back. I fled to the lounge and managed to eat some of my crackers.

This was getting scary. I was nervous. Two of the guys came in and I kept my eyes down, afraid to make eye contact with them.

I'd just gotten back to my desk and was typing up another batch of orders when I heard mocking laughter from a desk down and across from me. Helene's desk. Glancing up, I saw Gary and Mike Bode leaning over Helene on either side of her. I couldn't hear everything they said, since they spoke in low voices, but it didn't sound too good.

"Leave me alone..." I heard Helene say softly.

"Maybe you'd better re-think that," Gary warned, leaning close as Helene tried to concentrate on her typing.

Mike touched her shoulder, running his hand down toward her chest and Helene stiffened and paled, then mumbled, "'Scuse me..." and got up and ran out of the office.

Gary and Mike snickered cruelly. I felt sick just witnessing this. My stomach tightened back up and began to hurt again.

Gary then turned and I tried to look like I was absorbed in my own data entry work, but my hands were shaking and I kept having to go back and correct several typos. I felt them looking over at me and my heart began to pound and I hoped that they wouldn't head my way. My pulse was swooshing so loudly that I was afraid that they'd hear it, hear how scared I was.

"Hey, Lucille..." I jumped, accidentally hitting a row of _r_'s, then looked up. Thank the stars they hadn't come up to my desk, but Gary was staring at me with that cold smile. "You got my little congratulations note early today, didn't you?"

I nodded. "Well, my idea is headed to the headquarters of Rocket Data and I'll really have won big time. After all, this is the eighties. And I've won here...you get it, don't you?"

"Yeah..." I said in a low fearful voice. "You win."

"Oh, it's great you see things the company way," Gary snickered. "I like that...unlike some of the other women we can name. Just remember your place here and you won't run into trouble." With that, Gary and Mike left, still snickering.

"You sure did win, Gary," I whispered. "And I lost." I fought to steady my hands, then kept typing away unsteadily. I was relieved that today was Friday.

"...I have the apartment to myself this weekend," my son told me that night over the phone. "So why don't you come on over tonight and spend the night?"

"Sure," I was feeling a bit better hearing from Daniel.

"So about seven?"

"Sounds good." After we hung up, I packed a couple of overnight things in an overnight bag and headed to Daniel's place.

"Hiiii, Mom!" Daniel called, coming out from the kitchen and swooping me into a huge hug.

"Hi, honey," I hugged him back. His warm hug made my stomach relax and on top of that, a really pleasant smell wafted from the kitchen. "Boy, something smells good."

"A recipe I remembered you used to make," Daniel and I went into the kitchen. "The macaroni and rice mix you sometimes made when I was growing up."

"Oh, yes, I remember," I sat at the kitchen table as Daniel re-tied a towel around his neck and stirred the mix more.

Watching my son stir the mix made me feel proud. I knew he wasn't going to be one of those men who expected the wife to do all the cooking and cleaning. I even managed a smile for the first time in days.

"Is Mr. Miyagi coming tonight too?"

"I invited him, but he's having friends over for dinner at his place and they already accepted," Daniel shook his head as he turned off the stove. "A group of monks from Massachussetts he hadn't seen in a long time."

I got up to help him set the table, but he told me, "It's all right, I got it, Mom. Just relax. You've worked hard all week." Seeing the rice-macaroni mix made me actually feel hungry for the first time in days and we dug in. As we ate, I asked him how college was coming and from what he told me, it seemed to be going all right. I was glad that things were going well for my son.

"Mom..." Daniel leaned toward me as we had tea with a few cookies after dinner. "Is everything all right with you?" I couldn't answer right away and I had to look down and fight back tears. "It's not, is it?" Daniel asked softly, taking my hand.

"No, not really," I almost whispered. Just thinking about work made me tense up again.

"Is it work?"

"Yeah..." I wasn't sure whether I wanted to tell him about the harassment that was going on there.

"You can tell me..." Daniel put his hand on mine.

Tears welled in my eyes and haltingly, I told him some of what was going on about how the women weren't being given the same promotions as men and about my car having more trouble and about not having money, just barely enough for necessities.

"Oh, Mom, I'm so sorry..." Daniel whispered, his dark eyes sad. "Did you try to bring it up with the management?"

"I'm..." I wiped my eyes. "I can't. I really can't afford to lose this job, Daniel."

"God...that's tough."

* * *

**Daniel**:

I'd gotten up to pee at around one in the morning. As I was coming back to bed, I heard a soft moaning sound, then a whimper. What...? I saw my mom kind of sit up a little on the bed I'd loaned her for the night as I stood by my cot I'd pulled out. Then I heard the sobs and knew she was crying.

"Oh, Mom..." I whispered, coming around to her side and touching her shoulder.

Mom was slouched in a half-sitting position and she was crying really hard! I hugged her and at first she was tense, then leaned on me and kept crying really hard for the next few minutes.

I could feel her trembling in spurts every few seconds. I'd sensed that Mom hadn't been very happy at work lately, but I wondered if there was something more going on than she had told me.

The past few times I'd talked to her, she'd sounded really down, even though she'd tried not to show it. And just tonight, when she'd first arrived her at my place, I'd sensed something else, something...not really defensive, but guarded.

As Mom struggled to sit up, I handed her tissues and turned on the bedside lamp. Oh, it broke my heart to see Mom this way. Something was really hurting her and I had to find out what it was and help her some way.

My mind flashed back to all the times when she'd been there for me when I was hurting. I remembered how when I'd been bullied by the Cobra Kai gang in high school, I'd been reluctant to tell Mom what was going on. I'd claim that the bruises I got were bike accidents.

But I couldn't fool Mom and she didn't give up until she got me to tell what was really going on. Mr. Miyagi had helped me with getting karate down, while it was Mom who'd stood by me and offered me unconditional emotional support.

So it was only fair now that I do the same for Mom now that she was hurting so much. Mom wiped her eyes and struggled to catch her breath. I held her hand, which was trembling and stroked her back until her tears slowed.

"Mom..." I said softly. "What is it really? I get the feeling it's more than just some rough days going on, isn't there?"

Mom nodded, then bit by bit, painfully told me about some harassment that was going on and how some of the women who spoke up were being threatened and about a male co-worker stealing her idea, then scaring her into silence.

"Oh...shit..." I gasped, feeling a surge of anger. "That asshole needs to pay."

"Anne Speacher told me the same thing," Mom blew her nose.

"Well, did you tell his boss that it was your idea he stole?" I asked.

"I c-can't..." Fresh tears filled Mom's dark eyes and spilled down her face.

Her thick brows, so much like mine, slanted again and my heart ached for her. "They'll make life hell for me. Gary left a note basically telling me to keep quiet about it."

"So he threatened you." I spoke this quietly, but felt like hunting Gary down and telling him what an asshole he was, then giving a good chop to his balls and making him regret doing this to Mom!

Mom seemed to hesitate a minute, then nodded.

"Oh, Daniel, I've been so scared," she whispered.

"Oh, Mom, I can imagine," I hugged her again. "I'm so glad you told me. And I'm so, so sorry this is happening to you."

This was supposed to be the eighties, but I'm always sorry to hear that there are some Neanderthal guys out there who think of females as second-class citizens.

"I feel like such a wimp," Mom whispered. "So weak. I keep telling myself, why was I too dull to see what was going on until now?"

"Mom, you are not dull," I told her. "You're one of the smartest people I know."

It's true. I remembered how when her old station wagon kept breaking down on the long trek from New Jersey, I'd help her push and she'd pull the plug to get it going again. Never did she go running to some guy to bail her out.

I always thought it was a shame that some people thought of car mechanics as "guy" things, when I know my Mom knows more about cars than a lot of guys I know.

"Have you maybe thought of taking more classes so you can get a better job?"

"Yes...but I don't have the money." Mom said this in a sort of flat way as if she'd accepted lack of money as part of her life.

I wished I had cash I could loan her, but I was on a limited budget myself, being in college and helping Mr. Miyagi run the bonsai shop. In the summer, I'd taken other jobs, odd jobs, but none of them paid a lot.

What I was hoping was to start another business after college, but that might be a few years away yet. Meanwhile, I'd maybe be a teaching assistant. Mom needed help now, not in a few years. If there was some way I could help her get the cash...

"It'll be all right, Mom," I tried to comfort her. "I'll think of something; don't worry, don't worry. Hey, is it all right if I talked to Mr. Miyagi and maybe the three of us can brainstorm something?"

"I guess so," Mom nodded as she slid back down under the covers.

"Don't worry, Mom." I reassured her. "Stay strong and we'll think up something."

"Daniel..." Mom said softly. "Thank you...for listening."

"Anytime." I kissed her and turned out the lamp and got back into my own cot.

It was then that I realized that other than down, Mom had been guarded and wary these last few days. I still felt like kicking that Gary idiot's butt, but I was relieved that Mom had gotten this off her chest and I was hoping she didn't feel so alone anymore.

Poor Lucille; she's really going through a rough time, isn't she? More later!


	4. 4

**Backlashed**

_By_: CNJ

PG-13

4

**Lucille**:

I felt better about talking to my son and getting some of my fear out, but I still felt a kind of desperate pressure inside of me and it got worse at the beginning of every work week. I could see that all the women felt it.

I did my best to stay away from Gary, but sometimes it was unavoidable. He'd give me these icy smiles that made my stomach knot up.

Early that April, I headed back to my desk to get ready to go home. I saw Anne Speacher there with boxes and I was surprised to see her loading up her desk things in one of the boxes.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"The ax is starting to fall," Anne told me.

"Oh, my God, you got..." I mouthed out the word _fired_, but had momentarily lost my voice.

"That's right..." Anne nodded. "Along with Helene Vanner and Gloria Tarimo. Of course they told us it was due to 'downsizing', but we know the truth."

I nodded. It's because those three have been protesting what is going on around here.

"Oh, Anne, I'm so sorry!" I regained my voice. "What are we going to do?"

"Look for other jobs, I guess." Anne put the last of her things in the last box and checked around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

My eyes welled up with tears, blurring my vision. I had to find a way to get more job skills, so I could get a better job. As it is, jobs even at our level at data-entry were hard to come by and it barely paid enough for the rent.

"Hey, heeey..." Anne came over and put her arms around me. "We'll be all right. Let me give you my number and we'll keep in touch." She took out paper and wrote her number and address. I gave her my number and address too.

"Keep this in a safe place and let's all of us women stick together." I nodded and the tears spilled over my face.

"Oh, Anne, good luck," I whispered. "And I am sorry about your job."

As we parted, Anne handed me tissues and I cried some more, then shakily wiped my eyes and blew my nose. I knew I'd have to be really careful until I was able to get another job.

I thought about where I kept a copy of my resume and decided to update it. I had a bad feeling that I'd have to start scouring the ads for another job soon because I knew things weren't going to improve here.

"So how's life in the big desert?" Alicia McKeller asked me over the phone that weekend.

"All right, I guess..." I hesitated a minute.

Should I tell her what's been going on at work? She's been my friend since we were in our early twenties. She lives in upstate New York, while another friend of ours, Maria Salgado, lives in Connecticut.

It was good hearing from Alicia again. She told me about her job as a computer programmer.

"...the opportunities are endless and the demand for this job is growing...hey, it's the late eighties..."

Usually talking to her cheers me up, but it didn't today. Computer programming sounds interesting.

"Hey, you took classes for that, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it was two classes for almost a year," she told me. She paused a minute, then asked, "Is everything all right, Lucy? You sound kind of down."

"I guess..." I hesitated, afraid I'd start bawling. "I'm...things at work haven't been advancing as fast as I hoped."

"So, you haven't made office manager yet?" she asked tentatively.

"No..."

"But you went for the training a few summers ago in Fresno, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Did you speak up, ask them why you haven't been promoted?" Alicia asked. "No point in wasting their and your time training you for a position if they're not going to carry out their end of the deal."

"I'm..." I closed my eyes a minute, feeling my stomach tighten again. "There're not making it easy for the women here," I finished quietly.

"All the more reason for you to speak up," Alicia insisted. "There are laws against sex discrimination, you know. You can sue them if they don't promote you."

"And lose my job?" I said still quietly. "I'm barely making the rent as it is. And I don't have money to blow on lawyers and legal expenses."

"Then you'd really have a good case against them if they fired you," Alicia went on. She paused a minute. "Tell you what...maybe the best thing might be to get another job, then sue the company once you're secured elsewhere. Will you at least try that?"

"I can try..." I said weakly. "I still have my resume and I can update it and send copies of it out."

"Good!" Alicia told me. "That's the Lucille LaRusso I know! Hey, I'm about to run up to the A & P to pick up a little food, so I'll talk to you soon. And hopefully, would it be all right if I flew out west to see you real soon?"

"Sure," I told her, feeling slightly better at that thought. After I hung up, I dug my resume out of box in the closet and looked it over. Mostly secretarial and...I went into the closet and pulled out my old typewriter and plugged it in.

I'd add this current job to it and try to emphasize my data entry skills with computers so any company I sent this resume to would sit up and take notice.

But would they really? There were millions of people out there and thousands of other job-seekers. And more of them had advanced skills and degrees that I didn't have.

My hands started to shake as I typed, so I pushed those discouraging thoughts out of my head, so I could make out this resume without typos.

I'd head to the library tomorrow and Xerox it and then start looking at the job ads. I just hoped I had some skills and someone would be able to use me.

* * *

**Daniel**:

"...haven't heard from any of them yet," Mom told me as we sat down to eat at her place. She'd invited me over to dinner that Saturday evening.

"Just keep sending them out and you'll hear from someone," I reached out and touched her hand. It was hard seeing Mom so discouraged.

I'd talked to Mr. Miyagi about Mom's problem and he'd thought it was a good idea that she seek another job.

"Hey, someone's going to see how smart and competent you are," I added.

"I am?" Mom said softly.

"Sure you are," I insisted, my heart sinking at Mom's self-doubt.

"If I'm so smart, why am I stuck making just six bucks an hour?" Mom voice sounded flat and underneath the flatness, a fearful despair. "Why was I too guileless to notice the position of the women when I applied for that job back when you were five?"

"It's those jerks that are stupid, not you, Mom," I peered into her eyes. She gazed back, but her brown eyes were so sad and troubled that my heart ached for her. "People like that are slick and sneaky."

"I was so guileless," Mom shook her head. "In the interview back then, they asked if I had any kids and I told them yes. I shouldn't have..." Tears welled in Mom's eyes. "B-but I wasn't about to lie."

"That wasn't your fault," I told her. "Anyway, it was none of their business." We were quiet as we ate, then Mom told me that her friend Alicia had called.

"Oh, that's great," I said. "She's the one that lives in New York, right?"

"Yes." Mom sipped her drink. "She mentioned flying out here to see me soon."

"Hey, that'd be great."

I thought back of two of my friends in Newark, Kevin and Larry. We exchanged letters and whenever any of us could afford it, a long-distance call occasionally. "I hope she is able to see you." I really did.

I got the feeling Mom needed one of her friends to boost her spirits...I remembered that Mom has mentioned that Alicia was into computer programming and it paid well. Alicia had taken classes for it. Maybe I could...

* * *

**Lucille**:

Almost twenty resumes and still no luck. And things were definitely not getting better in my current job.

I don't have skills worth crap, I thought gloomily as I caught the bus home after another tension-filled workday. Who the hell would want to hire me unless I was willing to be stuck with something minimum wage?

Once I got off the bus, I passed the bank where I had my checking account. That's right, yesterday was payday.

Heading toward the bank, I went in and pulled out my check to cash it. I haven't been able to save anything, I thought, feeling depressed at the sight of the receipt I got back once I deposited the check. What would I do in an emergency? I wondered desperately.

My heart started to pound as a rush of anxiety threatened to overwhelm me and I sat on a stool. My hands nervously crumpled the receipt with the depressingly low balance on there. My stomach clenched into that now familiar pain.

I don't know how long I sat with my head low, my stomach hurting before I barely looked up and saw an ad for a loan. Maybe I could...I've heard of people getting loans for classes...maybe...I slowly stood, slowing my breathing so it didn't sound so ragged and signed my name in the booklet for customer questions.

Once they called me, I told them I was looking for a loan for a class. I hoped I didn't sound too ignorant. I was a little shocked at how thin my voice sounded.

The teller barely glanced at me, just handed me a paper to fill out. I filled it out and handed it to her, vaguely noticing that they asked about my income.

"So, you're just making about 12,400 a year?" the woman asked, peering at me a minute, then at the paper.

"Y-yes," I told her meekly, feeling embarrassed. "It's too low, isn't it?"

"We'll see what we can do," the teller told me.

"Thank you," My voice was barely audible as I left. I felt like an idiot.

Why did I think they loan me cash when my income was squit? Of course once I got a better job, I'd be able to pay them back, but I had no way of proving that to them. And how long would it take for me to land a better-paying job?

* * *

**Daniel**:

"Hey...Alicia?" I said once Mom's friend answered the phone. "It's Daniel, you know, Lucille's son..."

"Oh..." Alicia sound a little surprised to be hearing from me. "Is everything all right there? Lucy's okay, isn't she?"

"Oh, yes, she's fine..." I hastened to reassure her that Mom was fine physically at least. I'd met Alicia a few times and she's nice. I just hope she can help Mom. "Well, I know you're wondering why I called...I wonder if Mom's told you about what's been going on at her job lately."

"Yes, she has..." Alicia became quiet and thoughtful. "I gathered from our last conversation that she's not having an easy time at work. Has she had any luck finding another job?"

"No, I don't think so," I told her. "I think Mom's having real problems with some of the guys there..." I told Alicia about that asshole Gary stealing her idea and the threats and intimidation of the women there.

"Ohhh, my God," Alicia pulled in her breath once I finished. "That asshole does need to get his."

"I think Mom's too scared to speak up," I added. "If you can do us this big favor and help Mom out..."

"I'm on my way this weekend," Alicia told me. "I'll call her..."

"Hey, wait, why don't we kind of make this a surprise visit," I suggested. "Neither of us mentions to Mom that you're coming and you can call me when you get there and I'll pick you up from the airport. Then I'll take you over to Mom's and you can help her."

"Good idea," Alicia said. "And I know just what she needs too."

"What?"

"A co-signer for a loan so she can take classes to get a better-paying job," she told me. "Being the late eighties, everything's going computers now and people need those skills more than ever. You're Mom's a smart lady and can learn fast."

"She is," I agreed. "The thing is, she doesn't believe it. She's losing faith in herself, Alicia and it's breaking my heart to see her like this."

"Don't worry, Daniel, I'll be out there on Friday night," Alicia reassured me. "See you then."

"Okay, see you Friday." After I hung up, I felt more hopeful that I had in a while. At last I had done something to make things better for Mom. No longer would I just sit back helplessly and watch her suffer.

"Mr. Miyagi!" I called, bounding in his door. Mr. Miyagi turned and nodded, smiling softly. "I finally got some good news!"

"What is it?"

"You know my mom's friend, the one that lives in New York and is a computer programmer?"

"Hai..." _Hai_ is _yes_ in Japanese.

"Well, I called her and she's flying out on Friday and is going to help Mom get a loan so she can take classes and get a better-paying job."

"Hai...good," Mr. Miyagi nodded. "Mama need to see friend when she hurts."

"So, what are you making?" I asked, moving closer. "Oh...a kite."

"Hai...want to make one too?"

"But...oh sure, why not?" I picked up some plywood from a big box at the end of the worktable. "Just give me a few instructions..."

And he did, patiently going over little details that without him I would have missed. He's like a grandfather to me and he tells me I'm like a grandson to him, since he never had any grandkids of his own. Just being in his presence is soothing.


	5. 5

**Backlashed**

_By_: CNJ

PG-13

5

**Lucille**:

So far I hadn't had any luck in my job hunt or securing a loan for a class. I spent most of a warm, sunny Saturday in April running errands, then once I got home, after putting my stuff away, the afternoon felt bleak and I felt myself sinking into the depression that had so often plagued me lately.

I picked up a book and started to read on the couch in the living room, but after a few minutes, slowly put my book down and just sat, despair washing over me.

A black hopelessness rose within me and I wasn't sure I was strong enough to fight it off. I tried, but it seemed to seep through me relentlessly. I doubled over and curled inward, it felt like, struggling with this awful feeling.

I never knew life can be this awful for so long, I thought. Even the room seemed darker, the bright blue light outside feeling unreal. I was afraid to move as if something would shatter. Maybe something inside of me.

I don't know how long I sat like that. It could have been a few minutes; it could have been two hours. All I knew about that time is that I felt as if the weight of my current situation was threatening to crush me.

I heard a high ringing and looked around. What...? I slowly put a hand to my ear, then the ring sounded again.

At first I thought it was the phone, then I realized that it was the doorbell. I got up in slow motion, figuring maybe it was Daniel.

I felt like I was moving through water as I headed to the door and looked out the viewhole. Alicia?! I opened the door and sure enough, it was my friend Alicia McKeller.

"Helloooo, Lucille!" She wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Hi, Alicia," I hugged me back, then motioned her inside. "How...you're here; it's so hard to believe."

The sight of my dear friend from back east lifted my spirits some.

"It's good to see you too, Lucy," Alicia kept an arm around me for a few minutes after we sat.

For some reason, I wondered if she sensed how troubled I was. I offered her tea and we had some in the kitchen and talked. She told me that it was getting warm in New York and that she had a week off work.

"Speaking of work..." Alicia continued and looked at me questioningly. "Have you had any...?"

I shook my head. Alicia put her hand on mine.

"To tell you the truth, Lucy, I can tell that you're really troubled. I can hear the strain in your voice even now." Her dark eyes begged me to tell her all.

So I did, bit by bit, including Gary stealing my idea and about some of the women being fired. Then I told her about my so far unsuccessful job hunt and my attempt to get a loan for classes.

By then, the tears had come and I couldn't fight them back. Alicia put her arms around me and just held me, letting me cry into her shoulder. She held me like that until my tears slowed. I then sat up and wiped my eyes.

"I'm just a wreck over this thing," I told her. "My son sees it and it upsets him too."

"God, I'm so sorry about this," Alicia told me. "That asshole just got away with it..." We were quiet a minute, then Alicia told me, "Why don't we head down to the bank right now before it closes. I know just the thing you need..."

She stood and I slowly stood.

"Alicia?" I was a bit puzzled.

"Come on..."she told me and we headed to the car she was renting and headed down to the bank.

Good thing the bank's open until two-thirty on Saturdays. She parked, then led me in. It was a bit crowded, so we had to sign our names in the registrar and wait a while.

Finally, once we were called, Alicia told the lady, "We'd like a loan..." and told her about the class. I don't know if the teller had my name on record or remembered it, since it wasn't the same teller, but thanks to Alicia's income, we got the loan.

"Thank you, Alicia," I hugged her once we got back to the car.

"You're welcome," Alicia grinned. "As for the old cliche...that's what friends are for. Now the next step is finding a good computer school to teach the skills you'll need."

"That's right," I nodded as we headed back to my apartment.

A big step as far as I'm concerned. I wanted to make sure that it was a good class.

We went out to eat that night and I told Alicia that I wanted to go into computer programming and she promised that once I finished the class, she'd keep on the lookout for any jobs in the field that opened.

"Your son is wonderful," she told me as we finished eating. "He really was concerned about you, you know."

"So..." It then dawned on me. "Daniel called you?" Alicia nodded. "What a dear..." I was so touched. No wonder she'd some sooner than I'd thought. "So was it his idea on the co-signature on the loan?"

"Actually, it was mine," Alicia smiled softly.

"I'm lucky to have you both in my life," I told her. I was feeling better than I had in a long, long time. Just having wonderful people in my life like a great friend in Alicia and a swell son like Daniel was keeping me going.

And coming soon...the second part of Lucille's battle...actually getting through the class without her superiors knowing it and helping her female co-workers stay afloat as well. It's going to be a lot tougher than any karate tournament!


	6. 6

**Backlashed**

_By_: CNJ

PG-13

6

**Lucille**:

"...and to copy the program onto the hard drive, just highlight it and bring up the save menu," Gina Ving instructed that September in the class.

I smiled softly as I wrote it down along with the others in the class. With Alicia's help, I'd found this school which isn't far from work and I'd catch the bus there three evenings a week after work. Thank the stars the buses here ran late and the class ran from seven to eight-thirty.

The instructor was helpful and clear too. Just having this class made work more bearable. Over the summer, two more women got the ax. Neither Vera Moles or I were one of them.

I still was nervous around Gary and now even Charles was making me uncomfortable. I just had to keep on lying low for another eight months or so until I finished these classes, two of them. In the few days I'd been taking this course, I'd learned quite a bit and we were actually getting hands-on experience.

Daniel was relieved to hear it too and I'd let him know how grateful I was for his help in getting Alicia here. Alicia, now back in New York, kept in touch and I'd written to let her know when I'd started.

The days that fall were long and tiring, but the classes made it all worth it. I continued to learn a lot and Daniel, Alicia, and Mr. Miyagi proved to be a great support section.

"You're doing it, Mom," Daniel told me with a smile as we sat down for dinner at Mr. Miyagi's place on a Friday night in mid-November, two weeks before Thanksgiving. "The newest champion!"

"Oh...Daniel!" I laughed.

"And it's so good to see you smile again, Mom," Dan added as Mr. Miyagi sat.

"And soon, you get better job," Mr. Miyagi added. We then dug in.

At work, I could see the other women struggling to get by and my heart went out to them. I'd discreetly told Vera Moles and a couple of the other women about the class I was taking, but I was careful not to tip off the supervisors that I was taking the class.

The atmosphere was still very tense at work and I was still very fearful of siccing any one of them on me or any of the other women. Vera told me that she'd tried to get a loan with no luck.

"Oh, God," I gasped. "I wish I could..." She knew that it had been through Alicia's help that I'd gotten the money for the class.

"I know," Vera shrugged. "I guess I'll hang in there until I get bumped, then hopefully find another job fast." We sat for a long minute in the lounge. Vera no doubt uncertain about her future. I looked toward the offices, thinking about the few empty computers there that hardly anyone used.

"Tell you what," I leaned forward in a sudden rush of courage, the bravest I'd felt in ages. "There're a couple of computers back there in empty offices that nobody uses. _I_ could give you a few pointers with computer skills so you can have some skills at hand. That way you can find a better job."

"You can?" Vera leaned close.

We looked around, making sure no ears were around. I even got up to check out in the hall under the guise of looking at the time on the clock out there.

Then I sat again and told her after everyone else went home for the night and there was virtually no one there but a few night guards and the clean-up crew, I could use one of the empty computers to teach her a few things. It would have to be Tuesdays and Thursdays since the other two nights, I had the class.

"But we can't let any of the supervisors find out," I cautioned. "I could get some of the other women together and show you some of the stuff I've learned. That way, we have the knowledge to stand on our own than be at the mercy of the management."

"You are swell, Lucille LaRusso," Vera grinned. "Thanks, it'll help a lot."

So I kept my promise and got at least three other women together. We'd be better equipped. With new knowledge, we'd be better prepared to handle whatever lay ahead. It proved to be a bit trickier than I'd expected since Charles hung around until almost seven and we'd had to make ourselves scarce.

Vera and I headed to the bathroom and Maria Aqui pretended to be looking for something by her terminal as she kept a lookout. Finally, on that first night after Charles left, she headed to the bathroom, called Vera and me, letting us know that Charles had left. And it did work out well once we got past that part.

The office computers were slightly different in programming, so I had to feel around some, but I got it. Oh, boy, it was empowering to pass this on to others!

"Way to go, Mom!" Daniel whooped one night over the phone in early December as I updated him on what I'd been doing. "Told you you're smart."

"Thanks, darling," My son's compliment made me feel really warm inside.

I still sometimes had a hard time believing that I was learning all this new stuff, including a lot of the computer jargon that was becoming more and more necessary in today's world. I finally felt like I was catching up to most of the world and that I'd get somewhere soon.

"Oh, hey, Daniel...what do you want to do for your birthday in two weeks?" We made plans where Mr. Miyagi and I would take Daniel out to eat, then we'd come back to my place and have cake and give him his birthday gifts. Hard to believe my son was almost twenty-one.

"Hey, Lucille..." Gary called as he passed my terminal in mid-January. "Got any new ideas for us to toss around, make this company advance?"

I looked up briefly from my typing and tried not to feel nervous. Come on, Lucille, you can do it, I willed myself. Look how well you've done in the class.

"Not really, I've been busy with other things," I finally said.

"No...?" Gary gave me his cold grin and I fought back a shudder and shook my head.

"Ahhh, she's a little shy since the last joint venture," Mike Bode snickered and gave me a nasty grin. "Whatsa matter, LaRusso, don't tell me you're afraid somebody's going to maybe...heist it and take it as their own? Not to worry, dear, Gary will safeguard it and promote it."

They both snickered and passed on by. I let out my breath and kept typing. Just one more class and four more months, I told myself and I can be on the road to leaving this hellpit.

Helene Vanner, Vera Moles, and several others and I were gathered at the terminal the following Tuesday night after the last manager had left. I'd been able to teach the others quite a bit and Vera was able to add that to her resume.

"Just add me as a reference," I told her. I'd finished my first class and had started my second just last week. Four more months, four more months, I told myself silently as I passed my new knowledge on to the other women. We then sat a minute.

"I heard Anne Speacher found another job," Helene told us.

"Oh, good," Maria nodded.

"What kind of job?" Vera asked.

"Same thing, data entry," Helene told us.

"Hopefully, without any harassment," I added.

"I hope so too."

"Me too..." the others nodded and we talked a bit more on where we hoped to find work.

I don't know what made me look up, but someone was there in the next booth and I gasped when I saw that it was Gary. That made the others look up and Gary peered over.

"Am I missing some late meeting?" Gary asked with a sneer. "An all-chick meeting?" His eyes wandered over to the computer and my heart skipped a beat.

"No..." I hoped my voice didn't sound nervous. "Just waiting for some rides and showing the others some...data entry lists..."

I got up and turned the terminal off before Gary could see that what was on the screen was more complex than just lists for the restaurant supplies.

"I'll take your word for it, Lucille," Gary smiled, but his eyes were cold. "I just hope you all don't let it turn into one of those little women's rap sessions that went around about ten years ago."

Gary and I held a short staring match and he then looked at the others, then left. We sat quietly a minute.

"Oh, God, I was afraid one of them would catch us," Vera whispered fearfully.

"We haven't done anything wrong," Helene told us. "Don't let him or any of them intimidate us."

We then got ready to leave. My heart pounded all the way home. Maybe we weren't doing anything wrong, but I felt as if I were walking on a high wire or walking on thin ice and feared I was taking a real risk.

I just hoped Gary or any of the other managers didn't find a way to retaliate…at least before all of us found other jobs.


	7. 7

**Backlashed**

_By_: CNJ

PG-13

7

**Lucille**:

It took some lying low, but luck was on our side because none of the managers mentioned anything about our night computer sessions. However, it was harder to have them now because sometimes Gary or Charles lingered around.

A couple of times I did manage to squash in a few more crash sessions by May. I also completed the final class and was relieved to be able to add that onto my resume.

"Congratulations, Lucy!" Alicia said over the phone that weekend.

"Thanks," I was grateful for her support.

"Now the next step is to get you into the job you deserve," Alicia told me. "If you want, you can add me as a reference. Hey...how would you feel if you were offered something here back east? Would you be able to take it?"

"What...oh...yes, I guess so." Move back east? I'd have to leave Daniel and Mr. Miyagi...but if I didn't find anything here...it was a distinct possibility.

"So would computer programming be up your alley?" Alicia asked.

"It sure would," I told her. "I found that I enjoy the class and I'm good at fixing things...real machines things and computer programs."

"I'll let you know if I hear anything," Alicia told me before we said goodbye and hung up.

"I knew you could do it, Mom," Daniel smiled at me as he, Mr. Miyagi, and I sat down to eat at the Japanese Noodle and Steakhouse.

"Congratulations, Lucille-san," Mr. Miyagi put in.

"So...have you looked around yet?" Daniel asked as we dug in.

"I've sent out my resume to a few places in Los Angeles and to one law firm in San Francisco." I looked at them. "Daniel...Mr. Miyagi...there's something I need to ask both of you."

"Sure, Mom, fire away," Daniel nodded.

"Alicia said something about job openings in New York City...I'm thinking if I don't find anything here, I might consider heading to New York...I just want to bounce it off the two of you. Daniel, I know you have one more year of college to go."

They were quiet a minute.

"We'd miss you, but it would be fine with us," Daniel finally said. "I say go for it."

"I say too," Mr. Miyagi nodded. "You work hard for better pay and you deserve better job, so take it if offered."

"Thanks..." I smiled, grateful for their support. "You know, if I do go back east, I will miss you two a lot."

"There's always letters and the phone," Dan smiled his warm smile.

I sent out my resume to at least a dozen places a week and even landed a few interviews. So far it didn't seem like anything was turning up here in Los Angeles. The one in San Francisco went dead too.

I was glad I'd talked to Mr. Miyagi and Daniel because it looked more and more like a possibility the job I was seeking was out of this area.

So it was that weekend that I said a silent wish and sent three resumes to New York and one to New Jersey. The next week, one of the firms in New York City called me and conducted an interview by phone, which felt a little odd.

Two weeks later, I received a letter accepting me for the position of computer programmer at Graphics Layout at the company which would start in late July. So I wrote back accepting the offer.

"Congrats, Lucille!" Alicia told me. "So you're taking the job?"

"I sure am," I said. "Thank you so much for your recommendation. I'm giving my notice at Rocket Computers this week."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you," Alicia put in. "Hey, while we're at the planning, maybe I can send you a guide to looking up apartments or something here?"

"Oh, I'd love that," I said gratefully.

And she did send me a copy of _Apartments_ magazine from New York City. Besides giving notice at work, that was my next major project.

I did a lot of calling around and finally landed an apartment that was close to where I'd be working. It was affordable...barely, but with my new salary, I'd be able to cover this one. It reminded me of when I'd found the South Seas apartments here.

On my second-to-last day at Rocket Computers, Vera came to my desk to excitedly tell me that she'd found another job with a communications company in San Diego also doing computer programming.

"Oh, way to go, Vera!" I crowed, hugging her.

"It was you, thanks to you, dear," Vera grinned at me.

I was glad my tips had done at least one person some good. If all the other women here could be sure to find better jobs...

My last day there was a little poignant and peaceful. Gary I think knew that he couldn't browbeat me anymore.

The other women took up a collection and presented it to me. I was so touched that my eyes filled with tears as I thanked them.

"Just...something to tide you over until you get started at Graphics Layout," Helene told me and I was a bit surprised to see tears in her eyes.

I hugged her and then all of us grabbed each other in a group hug. I realized that I'd miss them too.

"Good luck, all of you," I whispered. "As soon as I get settled in, I'll send you a card of something and let you know my number, so if you need a reference or anything..."

The afternoon was very warm as I loaded the last of my supplies into my old station wagon, which I'd decided to chance today and take to work. Then for the last time, I drove home from Rocket Computers.

In just three more days, I'd be leaving for New York City. The night before I left, Daniel and I would be heading over to Mr. Miyagi's place for dinner.

* * *

**Miyagi**:

I wished Lucille-san well as we sat in my living room after eating the night before she was to leave for New York. The radio played softly in the background, something like jazz and rock and very American.

Lucille was leaving for her new job in New York tomorrow and Daniel-san and I had made dinner to wish her goodbye and good luck. Daniel-san now lived in a nearby apartment with two roommates and had one more year of college to go.

What a dear pair they were. I knew Daniel-san was going to miss his mother very much. We sat and talked and one song seemed to move them both and they held hands, looking at each other. I smiled softly seeing how much alike their eyes were.

As the song, which was about putting one spirit to the test, progressed, both Daniel and Lucille fell silent and I could hear their hearts beating fast.

Tears welled in both of their eyes and spilled down their faces, their mouths drooping identically. I put a hand on each of their shoulders as they wept harder.

I don't really know how long they cried, but I knew they'd been through a lot, so they needed to cry.

Their sobs eventually slowly dissolved into whimpers, then sniffles and I handed them tissues. They wiped their eyes, both of them swallowing simultaneously as their crying slowed.

_I'm going to miss you so much, Mom_... Daniel's voice came out in a barely audible whisper.

_You too, my_ _darling son_, Lucille breathed back in an almost soundless mime.

* * *

**Lucille**:

It was a strange day that I left. Daniel and I were quiet as I packed a few last minute items, then we went to pick up Mr. Miyagi.

Daniel was driving his yellow convertible and I remembered how he'd picked me up from the same airport a few years earlier when I'd gotten back here from caring for Louie. Now it was reversed with Daniel taking me to the airport.

My throat felt tight as Daniel and Mr. Miyagi waited for my flight with me. I'd scraped together enough for this airline ticket and now I held it tightly along with my bag.

I had a couple of other bags I'd checked in and I'd shipped several of my larger belongings to my New York apartment already. I just hoped they'd arrived before I did.

Finally, a disembodied voice called, "_Flight_ _One-Oh-Nine departing from Gate Four_..."

"That's me," I said huskily.

I stood and so did my son and Mr. Miyagi. We grabbed each other in a group hug and Daniel and I both had tears in our eyes.

"I'll write you both as soon as I get settled. Goodbye and good luck..." With that I gave my lovely son one last hug, then grabbed my bag and headed onto the plane.

Once I was at the entrance, we waved one last time, then the attendant took my ticket and I got onto the plane.

I silently bid Los Angeles good-bye, then blew down a kiss to Daniel and Mr. Miyagi as the plane soared into the air and toward New York City.

More later!


End file.
